Question: To get to school each morning, Vanessa takes a train 1.4 miles and a car 1.39 miles. How many miles is Vanessa's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Vanessa travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ Vanessa travels 2.79 miles in total.